Abstract The monogenic, monoallelic, and seemingly stochastic transcriptional choice of one out of > 1000 olfactory receptor (OR) genes remained elusive for decades after the discovery of the largest mammalian gene family. However, in the past few years we obtained significant understanding on the molecular underpinnings of this enigmatic gene regulatory process. Specifically, we showed that OR gene clusters become heterochromatic at the early stages of olfactory sensory neuron (OSN) differentiation and then they aggregate in distinct nuclear compartments that assure their stable repression. As a result of this interchromosomal convergence, intergenic OR enhancers (known as Greek Islands) that are found in most OR gene clusters come in close nuclear proximity and form a multi-chromosomal super-enhancer that in each OSN associates with the transcriptionally active OR allele. The formation of the Greek Island hub is dependent upon the recruitment of the adaptor protein Ldb1, which is essential for the stable interchromosomal interactions between Greek Islands and for OR transcription. This intricate network of activating and repressive interchromosomal interactions, together with a feedback signal elicited by the expression of the chosen OR, likely generate the regulatory framework for transcriptional singularity. However, what remains unknown how this seemingly stochastic process operates under deterministic restrictions related to the spatial location of the OSN along the dorso-ventral and apico-basal axes of the MOE. These restrictions, known as zonal pattern of OR expression, restrict the expression of each OR gene in one of five zones of expression. Here we identified putative mechanisms of zonal restriction, by uncovering the molecular mechanisms that enable only zone 5 ORs to be expressed in zone 5. We show that transcription factors of the NFI family enable the transcriptional activation of zone 5 ORs, by mediating the recruitment of these ORs to the interchromosomal OR compartment. Moreover, we show that the repressive histone modification H3K79me3 prevents the expression of out of zone ORs, possibly under the control of NFI factors, as well. We propose experiments that will decipher which NFI factors are required and sufficient for specification of zone 5 transcription programs, and experiment that will determine how NFI proteins accomplish these zonal restrictions. Our experiments will reveal novel mechanisms of regulation of nuclear architecture, and will uncover generally applicable principles for the regulation of developmental patterning.